Recently, a hardware-based mobile security solution is being actively researched for overcoming a limitation of a software-based mobile security solution of the related art.
As an example of researching the hardware-based mobile security solution, a hardware security module (HSM) built into mobile terminals is being researched and developed.
As a representative example of the HSM built into mobile terminals, there are mobile trusted modules (MTMs). The MTMs perform a security operation of authenticating a device, ensuring integrity of a device, and protecting significant data.
The HSM built into mobile terminals may be a type of embedded system that performs a security operation by using hardware resources such as a hardware cryptographic coprocessor-based encryption engine, a memory, and/or the like.
The HSM stores an integrity check value (ICV) for checking integrity of each of bootloader, kernel, and operating system (OS) images for providing reliable booting of mobile terminals and integrity of when an application is installed and executed. The ICV should be stably stored and should not be arbitrarily changed.
Particularly, when it is required to update significant data such as the ICV stored in the HSM, an updating operation should be stably ensured. However, a method of stably updating the significant data is not proposed to date.
Unless a method of stably updating the significant data stored in the HSM is proposed, integrity of each of firmware, programs, data, and/or the like installed and stored in mobile terminals cannot be ensured.